


Mother, Please

by livingwithmermaids



Series: Hinting At Something Different [49]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s06e19 Mommy Dearest, First Kiss, Fluffy-ish?, M/M, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 13:38:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4102912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean was going to be turned into a Jefferson Starship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother, Please

**Author's Note:**

> Season 6 episode 19 Mother Dearest 
> 
> I'm sorry, this is stupid.

 

Watching Dean getting bit by Eve was like watching him going to Hell all over again. Everything he'd done with Dean flashed before his eyes.

 

Their first kiss was the first thing he saw.

 

_"Jesus, Dean! What the hell is wrong with you, you could have gotten killed!"_

 

_Dean coughed and brushed the dirt from his jeans. "I'm fine, Sam. No need to get your panties in a twist."_

 

_Sam grabbed Dean's chin, forcing his head to the side. He ignored Dean's scowl and examined the blood dripping from his temple. He lightly touched the wound, and his brother hissed._

 

  
_"Dean, your_ head _is bleeding. You are not okay. We should get you to a hospital."_

 

_Dean yanked his head from Sam's grasp and turned to stomp away. "I told you, I'm fine! You can check it when we get back to the motel."_

 

_Sam gripped Dean's shoulder and spun him around. "No. We are going to the hospital."_

 

_Dean put his hands to Sam's chest and shoved. "I told you no! Why are you making such a big deal about this!"_

 

_Sam growled in frustration and darted forward pressing his lips to his brother's. Dean stopped struggling and went limp in Sam's arms. He pulled back and looked in Dean's eyes, panting for air._

 

_"That's why."_

 

Sam wanted to cry at the memory. He wanted many kisses like that. He wanted to hug Dean good morning every day and kiss him goodnight. He wanted to hold Dean in bed every night. He didn't want to watch his brother turn into something evil.

 

He could breathe again when the Mother of All was dead and Dean was in his arms again.

 


End file.
